


Tout Simplement

by DramaticalRaven



Series: Another star stories - Skysolo version [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, POV Han Solo, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Leia Organa, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticalRaven/pseuds/DramaticalRaven
Summary: Han Solo aimait beaucoup de choses. OS Skysolo/UA
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Another star stories - Skysolo version [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652836
Kudos: 10





	Tout Simplement

Tout Simplement

Han Solo aimait beaucoup de choses. Parmi elles se trouvaient le sex, les arnaques, les voitures de collection, son Faucon Millénium, son physique et, cela peut paraître étrange, ses cheveux.

Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était de se réveiller près de son petit-ami. L'adorable et (démesurément) intelligent Luke Skywalker. Il ne se sentait pas idiot à côté de lui, juste dépassé. Mais il aimait le sourire qu'avait Luke quand il lui expliquait quelque chose. Le blondinet utilisait des mots compliqués, parfois dans une autre langue, et Han aimait ça. Il trouvait ça affreusement sexy.

Luke avait une sœur jumelle, que Han aimait... Enfin aimer est un bien grand mot ! Leia Organa Skywalker avait la langue bien pendue et beaucoup de répondant. Elle était aussi sur-protectrice, vicieuse, rancunière, hautaine et une tueuse de plans accomplie. Han ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Luke l'avait laissé tombé pour passer du temps avec sa sœur. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Han n'avait pas de famille alors Leia est, pour lui, ce qu'on appellerait la belle-sœur machiavélique.

Les parents de Luke... Aïe... Avec eux il avait du mal. Mais il les aimait... bien... Padmé, politicienne en proie à devenir Gouverneur, avait accueillie Han avec un speech d'intimidation. Le coup du "tu fais du mal à mon fils et je ferais en sorte que jamais tu ne puisses remettre les pieds dans ce pays". Han aimait bien Padmé et Leia parce qu'elle veillaient sur Luke.

Anakin Skywalker d'un autre côté... Han ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Déjà il lui avait fait le coup du "tu fais pleurer une seule fois mon fils et tu peux être sûr qu'on ne retrouvera jamais un seul morceau de ton cadavre" dès que Luke eut le dos tourné... Ensuite il avait fait en sorte d'espionner ou faire espionner chacun de leurs rendez-vous... Après ce fut les descentes de la police dans son petit appartement... Puis les tentatives de faire rompre Luke par des inscriptions dans les plus grandes écoles d'ingénierie avancée... Et la dernière vacherie en date... La corruption. Anakin lui avait offert de l'argent s'il quittait Luke. Proposition à double tranchant puisqu'en rompant il ferait pleurer le blondinet ce qui entraînerait sa mort prématurée.

L'oncle Ben ? N'en parlons pas... Il fait un truc flippant de liseur de pensée. C'est trop pour Han.

Han aimait la famille de Luke, à quelques exceptions près. Mais il aimait Luke encore plus. Et ce qu'il aimait bien plus encore était de le regarder dormir.

Luke est lové contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule, les mains sur sa poitrine et ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes. Han Solo n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Il n'y a rien que l'univers pourrait lui offrir qui serait plus beau que son Luke Skywalker. Son précieux et adorable Luke...

Parce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus beaux que les instants passés avec l'être aimé ? Absolument rien.

Han aimait beaucoup de choses. Parmi elles se trouvaient le sex, les arnaques, les voitures de collection, son Faucon Millénium, son physique et, cela peut paraître étrange, ses cheveux. Parce qu'il n'aimait rien qui n'était pas en rapport avec Luke.

Luke qui adorait le sex dans le Faucon Millénium. Luke qui adorait le voir arnaquer les petits commerçants de rue quand ils essayaient de les mener en bateau. Luke qui adorait les voitures de collection de son père. Luke qui adorait le regarder faire du sport. Luke qui adorait passer encore et encore ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Han Solo aimait Luke Skywalker. Parce que Luke Skywalker aimait Han Solo. Tout simplement.

The End


End file.
